For a dishwasher or a cooking apparatus to be efficient, redeposition of food soil must be avoided during the period of the cycle when a cleaning or cooking solution is impelled. Also said impelled solution must be impelled forcefully to all surfaces within such chamber.
A perforated mesh screen which is commonly used, will allow food particles the size of the mesh screen to be passed through said screen while a solution is being impelled during a dishwashing cycle, and redeposition will not be avoided. The new system disclosed herein of using an imperforated baffle in this invention avoids redeposition. Also, the system disclosed in this invention of adapting a smooth reversible roller, alternatively impelling a cleaning solution first in one direction and then in the opposite direction, impels the said solution forcefully first on one side, and secondly on the opposite side, onto surfaces to be cleaned, especially upon the sump area under the impelling means, which is unique, due to the ability of the smooth impeller to cause fluid to be directed and concentrated in the sump area, first in its upwards revolving direction as compared to the amount flowing on its opposite side in the sump area.
The improvement also disclosed in this invention provides a timer control system which de-energizes the solution impelling means after the surfaces within the said chamber receives a first forceful wetting spray.
During the de-energization period the cleaning solution is allowed to be reconditioned by permitting air, foam, suds and heavy matter to settle downwards in the said solution, and also allows said solution to settle downwards on surfaces towards the sump area, along with heavy matter. Upon re-using and re-energizing the impelling means to impel said reconditioned solution a forceful spray is again re-impelled to all surfaces within the chamber. Which operations, permits improved cleaning of surfaces within said chamber. This happens because, when the liquid impeller is re-energized a forceful, cascading, and maximum amount of liquid, having its greatest pressure is slung by the said impeller which forcefully pressures the food soil from surfaces within the chamber. Also because at this time when the maximum amount of heated liquid is being impelled the maximum of heat from said liquid is being transferred to the food to cook said food in an improved manner.
This invention relates to improvements in a self cleaning oven chamber or dishwasher chamber combination or cabinet apparatus which employs controlled reversible, heated liquid impelling means connected to said chamber wherein said chamber a heated liquid is impelled and is recirculated and directed to contact surfaces within the said chamber of the apparatus, and a controlled temperature in the range of 212.degree. F or below is substantially maintained in said chamber to carry out simultaneously processes when desired of reconstituting frozen foods, cooking foods, and cleaning surfaces within said chamber. Also, said apparatus can be operated when desired to carry out other cooking or cleaning operations such as dry heat cooking in other temperature ranges as explained in more detail herein.
A chamber cleaning objective of this invention is to provide controlled reversible liquid impelling means in the chamber capable of establishing conditions in said chamber whereby liquid impelled by said controlled means impels liquid to all surfaces within said chamber, especially upon the chamber sump area wherein the accumulation of prior residue from dry heat cooking operations is built up in greater quantity than elsewhere in said chamber.
An object is to provide means of a fluid impeller consisting of a reversible motor driven substantially smooth roller rotatable mounted within said chamber adjacent its bottom and extending a substantial distance across the chamber having a drain in the bottom wall of the chamber, under the axis of the impeller with the bottom of the chamber adapted to drain thereto, having an imperforated baffle under the impeller with the opposite edges turned up to a level above the bottom of the impeller having a first space between the impeller and the baffle and a second space between the baffle and the bottom of the chamber, the chamber being adapted to be filled with a fluid to a level just above the bottom of the impeller, and having means within said chamber to supply heat to the chamber and the fluid therein, whereby upon rotation of the impeller means in one direction the fluid is impelled up and out of the first space in the upwards revolving direction of the impeller and impelled downwards as the impeller returns toward the first space, thereby and upon reversal of the direction of rotation impelling fluid throughout the chamber to dislodge soil particles from all surfaces within the chamber, said soil particles being concentrated in said second space at the side of the bottom wall drain in said one direction due to the greater amount of fluid flowing towards the said bottom wall drain from said one direction as compared to the amount flowing towards said bottom wall drain from the opposite direction.
During controlled liquid impelled cooking and surfaces cleaning operations in said chamber, it is obvious that cooking soil is not accumulated or burnt on surfaces of the chamber similarly to dry heat cooking operations in the chamber. The chamber is maintained clean during said controlled liquid impelled cooking operations.
An object is to provide an abeyance period after the initial operation of the cooking or cleaning liquid impelled cycle of said cycle to cause a settling out of air, foam, suds and fluid from the impeller, sump and pump means, which in other words, allows the liquid and heavy matter to settle downward in all areas or surfaces of the chamber before starting or reversing direction of the liquid impelling means.
Another object is to provide means to selectively move the cycle timer means when desired to a portion of the operating cycle wherein only means to reset a desired temperature is provided, also means to supply heat to the said chamber is provided, said means being controlled by the means that controls the timing period of said timer.
Another object is to provide an article supporting rack for cleaning articles and articles to be cooked.
Another object is providing a self cleaning chamber wherein the steps involved may be automatically carried out from the stand-point of the user every time the apparatus is started through a cleaning or cooking cycle.
A most desireable object of the cleaning apparatus is providing means to prevent redeposition of food soil within the cleaning chamber.
This is accomplished by providing an efficient system of separating solids from cleaning fluid which traps this residue in an area at the bottom sump area and disposing of said soil and fluid down a drain.
This apparatus comprises a cabinet or oven which includes a combined oven and washing chamber which is preferably open at the front.
The front opening is closed by a bottom hinged door which is pivotally mounted at the front of the cabinet for vertical movement between a closed position and a horizontal open position for access to the interior of the cabinet.
Across the front top and sides of the cabinet is a channel into which the extending lip of the door fits when closed.
Across the bottom of the cabinet and secured to the front angle of the bottom of the front is a novel seal arrangement.
The sides of the seal are cupped into, around and secured to the side channels of the cabinet. Said seal extends upwards aove the spill-over point of the metal portion of the front opening of the cabinet.
The lower outside portion of the door is positioned in front of the seal so that said seal extends part way up the outside of the door.
The hinge of the lower part is secured to the bottom of the cabinet leaving its upper part to the outside of the door bottom and providing an upwardly extending seal section which forms a barrier and rises the spill-over point higher than any liquid height permitted in the washing chamber.
The sides of the seal are also of the same height and are enveloped around the outside of the sides of the cabinet when the door is closed and are held against the sides by an angle which is secured to the strip that covers the seal extending up over the outside bottom of the door.
The upper part of the hinge is secured to the door bottom with the seal between it and the outer trim strip.
The seal is held in place but not under overall pressure. This allows air pressure from the cabinet to escape through the overlap area and acts as a relief from build-up of pressure in the chamber's interior.
When the impeller starts there is an expension of heated air and water vapor. Said seal relives this pressure.
The cabinet includes a bottom which forms a sump area and in the lower part of the sump is a drain outlet which is connected to a circulating pump and a drain pump. The circulating pump is connected through tubing to upper top spray units in the chamber which are preferably liquid-reacting, jet-type, revolving sprays and are controlled by a recirculating pump and timer means.
The waste discharge is installed in the same way, but the liquid pump means conveys the waste to a drain. A liquid line, having an automatically controlled inlet fill, is interposed in the supply line. It is connected to an interior communicating air-pressure gap located on the rear wall of the chamber.
As shown in FIG. 1, supported by a member on the rear wall and spaced above a baffle facility, is a smooth roll impeller or liquid slinger which extends adjacent to the front and rear walls and rotates about an axes. The impeller is operated by an electric motor and is mounted on the motor shaft for rotation. The impeller is made of stainless steel and is cylindrical with open ends. A hub supports the impeller and said hub is connected to the motor shaft and is secured by setscrews through an insert. A motor housing facility which encloses the motor is secured to the rear wall by an annular flange by means of nuts and bolts. The motor is of a reversing type.
The baffle facility under the impeller is for trapping solids. The novel features of the solid separation provides care-free operation, and its arrangement forces solid matter between the oven bottom and the baffle into a zone having a whirlpool effect where the matter is trapped and easily pulled out of the sump area by the pump for discharge from the apparatus.
An electric sheath-type heating element of round design can be advantageously located beside the impeller and disposed below the inlet side of the air gap.
Said heating element is connected to the cabinet rear wall by water-proof securing means and is also connected to a thermostat device and timer control system.
A novel feature of this arrangement is the fact that the incoming liquid falls on the heating unit. Said heating unit is concentrated in a small area and the liquid is instantly given a boost in heat, and penetrating steam is given off. Also, when the smooth impeller revolves, water is thrown by the impeller onto the said heater repeating the boosting of the temperature of the liquid. Said round heating unit performs another useful operation and serves all the functional use of a top-heating unit of a stove.
All splattering of grease such as that given off by any type of frying is spattered onto the cleanable interior surface of the chamber from which such grease is automatically removed when the apparatus is put through the cleaning cycle. Said heating element is also used for baking, heating and cooking foods. An example of the new novel method provided herein is the placing of frozen foods, preferably in their original package, on a combination rack supported within the cabinet, and the apparatus is put through a time-controlled cycle, as herein explained.
Means shown includes means for broiling, and a rotisserie which can be removed and replaced, as needed. It is to be understood that these facilities can be permanently installed in an apparatus less portable.
Drippings from foods being cooked fall to the bottom of the chamber and may be washed out during a cleaning cycle which follows the cooking cycle.
The sump may be filled with water and food drippings allowed to fall into the water, and then this residue may be disposed of through the pump disposal means.
The smooth impeller can circulate air over the foods being cooked to prevent moisture build-up around the foods, which is similar to the advantages of charcoal broiling wherein a large volume of air passes over the foods being broiled. Also, because of the arrangement and methods, an even heat is maintained, resulting in better cooking.
When defrosting frozen foods, the smooth impeller, revolving gently, moves a volume of air over the food, preferably while still packaged, and a closer tolerance of heat is maintained with the help of the thermostat system than has ever before been possible.
Also, the circulating air, forced by the smooth impeller, passes over the heating element picking up heat, and circulates it around the interior of the cabinet. An even temperature is maintained on all surfaces of the chamber, eliminating hot spots and minimizing the need for insulation. In most cases no insulation is needed, thereby making possible greater portability than is possible with units requiring insulation.
The combination of its use as a cleaning device and oven makes available a new kitchen appliance appliable in the cooking of the new processed foods, such as the frozen type. Fast thawing of these foods is desirable and is achieved in this apparatus.
Convenience of cooking food is controlled through the timing system.
The dual use of the control system is novel as well as methods. Grease after each cooking operation quickly gives off odors and in this device, grease does not have a chance to build up as its removal is effected each time the cleaning operation is effected, preferably soon after each use, and the tableware may be cleaned at the same time as the interior of the oven.